The Bond Between Warrior's
by bone dawg
Summary: Okay so here is my version of the episode right after epiosde3. It is simuar to the others but the ending is way different.


The Bond Between Warriors

Huey Freeman had won the kickball game and defeated his most greatest rival Ming but when he delivered the final pitch it caused Ming her leg and Huey's arms. And know Ming id at the Woodcrest hospital and Huey is going to meet her with a rose.

Granddad: Alright boy were here you have ten minutes because I 'm not waiting out here for an hour just because you have a crush on her.

Huey: Granddad she just a fierce rival.

Riley: Then why did you buy her a rose lover boy.

Huey then left the car and went inside the building.

Huey: Excuse me.

Nurse: Yeah

Huey: I am here to see Ming.

Nurse: What are you her boyfriend.

Huey: NO WERE JUST RIVALS.

Nurse: Then why do you have a rose.

Huey: Just show me where her room is.

And so the Nurse led Huey to Ming's room. And at the second hallway they stop at room 413.

Nurse: Well here it is.

Huey: Thank you.

Nurse: Whatever.

As Huey was ready to go through that door he heard voices in the room.

Long Duo: I had high hopes that you would win the game but you failed me and cost me a lot of money.

Ming: Please grandfather Huey was a powerful enemy.

After that sentence Huey knocked on the door so he can meet ming.

Long Duo: Come In

Then Huey enter the door and Ming was shocked to see him

Long Duo: What are you doing here come to gloat.

Huey: No I just came to talk to Ming.

Ming: Grandfather.

He saw Ming then left but gave Huey a grinned. Once Long left Ming ask Huey a question.

Ming: So why have you come to see me?

Huey: I just came to give you this.

Huey then took out the rose with his bandage arm.

Ming took it.

Ming: thank you Huey.

Huey: So will your leg heal?

Ming: I will be able to walk again but I can no longer play kickball again.

Huey: Sorry this is why I didn't want to play because I didn't want someone to get hurt.

As Ming saw Huey looking down she notice his bandages on his arms.

Ming: Will you be able to play again with those arms?

Huey: No there to badly hurt.

As the silent's kept on going Ming ask Huey another question one that he didn't want to hear.

Ming: So how does it feel to be the best at kickball?

Huey: That's what you want to know that is bull.

Huey felt very angry when Ming asks that question.

Ming: I am sorry.

Huey: Why did I come here if you are going to ask a dumb question like the. You I'm leaving.

Ming: NO

As she said that nervously Huey stayed just to hear why.

Huey: Why shouldn't I leave?

Ming: Because you are the only one who came to see me after the game.

Huey: Didn't your team come to see you.

Ming: No and it's because I failed them.

Huey: You would have won the game if you didn't deceive me.

Ming: I am sorry for that it's just you were so good we needed an edge.

Huey: Well your team shouldn't have talked about it.

Ming: By the way how do you know how to speak our language?

As Huey thought about what to say he decided to tell her the truth.

Huey: I study the Japanese way it's language and it's martial arts.

Ming: But why would you want to study our way.

Huey: I guess it's just who I am.

Ming: I don't know who I am.

Huey: You just need.

But before he could finish his sentence there grandfathers came right at the door.

Long Duo: It's time for you to go.

Ming: but grandfather

Granddad: sorry girl but we have some things to do.

As Huey left Ming told him something.

Ming: Thank you for coming to see me.

Huey: I'll come visit you again.

As they both stared at each other Granddad grabbed Huey and left.

Granddad: Come on boy we got things to do.

Riley: Yeah you can visit your girlfriend later.

Huey: Huh

As the sun went down and turns to night something horrible was about to happen at the hospital. As everyone was asleep tsarist charge out of Ming's window and door.

Long Duo: What the hell is going on who are you.

Tsarist #1: You already know boss haha.

As he laugh he shot Long in the arm.

Long Duo: Hu~hu~hu.

Ming: You son of.

They shot Ming with tranquilizer as she cursed at them.

Bad #1: We got her.

Anonymous: Excellent bring her to me.

Tsarist #1: What about the boy he will come looking for her.

Anonymous: Exactly and we will be waiting.

As Huey woke up he heard Riley's voice telling him to come watch the new of what happen at the hospital he rushed downstairs and watch.

Reporter: This is Woodcrest hospital that was attack last night only person was shot and another person was taken.

Huey: WHAT.

Riley: Relaxed I'm sure you girl.

Huey: Don't say it

Riley: Friend

Reporter: The one that was shot was Long Duo and the one that was taken is Ming.

Riley: Ooh you girlfriend is in deep trouble.

Huey: Granddad I need to get to the hospital.

Granddad: Sorry Boy but.

As he looked at Huey while finishing his sentence he saw a evil grinned on Huey's face.

Granddad: I'll go get my keys.


End file.
